shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryō Kurokiba/Gallery
}} Manga= Ryo_Kurokiba_profile.png|Ryō Kurokiba Ryō_Kurokiba_mugshot.png|Ryō Kurokiba mugshot Young_Ryo.png|Alice Nakiri meets Ryō for the first time in a restaurant at a harbor in Northern Europe. (Chapter 68) Young Ryo provoking a colleague.png|Ryō provoking a colleague. (Chapter 69) Alice_meets_Ryo.png|Alice and Ryō in Northern Europe. (Chapter 53) Alice wanting to keep Ryo.png|Alice wants Ryō to be her assistant. (Chapter 98) Ryo beats Alice for the first time.png|Ryō beats Alice for the first time. (Chapter 98) Ryo vs. Kyoichi.png|Ryō protects Alice from Kyōichi Makime. (Chapter 64) Totsuki students on opening day.png|Ryō among the 92nd Generation Tōtsuki students in the opening day of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. (Chapter 4) Alice and Ryo during the Training Camp.png|Ryō during the Training Camp. (Chapter 28) Alice intimidates Erina.png|Ryō follows as Alice "greets" her cousin, Erina Nakiri. (Chapter 28) Alice stumbles upon Ryo.png|Alice accidentally stumbles upon Ryō. (Chapter 29) Alice and Ryo enjoying dinner.png|Ryō having dinner with Alice. (Chapter 33) Ryo looking for his name.png|Ryō searching for his name. (Chapter 40) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Ryō is among the possible future candidates for the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Preparing_for_the_AE.png|Ryō prepares his curry dish before the Preliminary Rounds. (Chapter 46) Nakiri_cousins_with_Ryo_on_holiday.png|Ryō alongside Alice and Erina on a summer trip. (Extra) Contenders_for_the_43rd_Autumn_Election.png|Ryō and co head towards the venue of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Chapter 46) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Ryō alongside the contenders for the election. (Chapter 47) Kurokiba_Bandana.png|Ryō undergoes a drastic personality change as he wears his bandana. (Chapter 48) Kurokiba preparing his lobster.png|Ryō preparing a lobster in the preliminaries. (Chapter 48) Ryō scores 93 points.png|Ryō scores 93 points. (Chapter 52) Ryo setting a new best score.png|Ryō sets a new best score. (Chapter 54) Satoshi talking to Ryō.png|Satoshi Isshiki discussing the theme with Ryō. (Chapter 68) Ryo making his entrance.png|Ryō arrives for his Quarterfinal match against Megumi Tadokoro. (Chapter 67) Megumi defending herself against Ryo.png|Megumi defending herself against Ryō. (Chapter 69) Ryo's dish knocks out the judges.png|Ryō's dish knocks out the judges. (Chapter 70) Ryō Vs. Senzaemon.png|Ryō Vs. Senzaemon Nakiri in the Quarterfinals. (Chapter 70) Shokugeki_no_Jojo.png|Ryō's dish against Megumi's dish. (Chapter 71) Ryo walking away after defeating Megumi.png|Ryō wins in the Quarterfinals. (Chapter 72) Akira vs Ryo Round 1.png|Ryō faces Akira Hayama in the Semifinals. (Chapter 80) Ryo preparing for the Semifinals.png|Ryō preparing for his match against Akira. (Chapter 90) Alice spraying air freshener.png|Ryō tells Alice to stop spraying air freshener in his room. (Chapter 90) Akira and Ryo begin their match.png|Akira and Ryō begin their match. (Chapter 89) Ryo getting out his eel.png|Ryō begins with preparing his dish. (Chapter 90) Ryō slicing his eel.png|Ryō quickly slices his eel. (Chapter 90) Akira provoking Ryo.png|Akira provokes Ryō. (Chapter 90) Ryo seemingly defeated.png|Ryō on the verge of defeat. (Chapter 91) Kurokiba vs. Hayama.png|Ryō provokes Akira. (Chapter 92) A three way final is announced.png|Both Akira and Ryō advance to the Finals. (Chapter 93) The theme for the finals is announced.png|The theme for the Finals is announced. (Chapter 93) Soma and Ryo preparing Pacific Saury.png|Ryō having a cooking battle with Sōma Yukihira. (Chapter 94) AE Finals Newspaper.png|Ryō featured in the newspaper. (Chapter 95) AE Finalists at the fish market.png|Ryō at the fish market. (Chapter 96) The_TAE_Finals.png|Sōma, Ryō and Akira start the Autumn Election Finals. (Chapter 97) Kurokiba prepares his dish for the finals.png|Ryō prepares his dish. (Chapter 98) Ryo provokes Akira.png|Ryō provokes Akira. (Chapter 99) Ryo presenting his dish in the Finals.png|Ryō presenting his dish. (Chapter 99) Akira vs. Ryo Round 2.png|Ryō takes on Akira. (Chapter 100) Ryo studying Soma's dish.png|Ryō studying Sōma's dish. (Chapter 101) AE Finalists awaiting judgment.png|Ryō waiting for the verdict. (Chapter 103) Awards ceremony Autumn Election.png|Ryō during the awards ceremony. (Chapter 104) AE Finalists trying out the other dishes.png|Ryō wants Akira to make his dish from the finals. (Chapter 105) Ryo Stagiaire Arc.png|Ryō during the Stagiaire event. (Chapter 116) 92nd Generation Nine Students.png|Ryō sits with the other students during the Autumn Leaf Viewing. (Chapter 118) Alice dragging Ryō and Akira.png|Ryō and Akira is dragged by Alice. (Chapter 122) The_Nakiri_cousins_run_away_from_home.png|Ryō and co runs away from the Nakiri Mansion. (Chapter 137) Megumi_leads_the_Nakiri_group_to_the_dorm.png|Ryō and co reach the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 137) Rentaro vs. Ryo.png|Ryō faces Rentarō Kusunoki. (Chapter 154) Ryo with his rice and bread dough.png|Ryō prepares his dish as he faces off with Rentarō. (Chapter 155) Ryo taunts Rentaro.png|Ryō calls Rentarō a 'pretentious bastard', sending one last taunt to the latter. (Chapter 155) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated.png|Ryō and the other rebels has been expelled from the Academy. (Chapter 192) Volume_6.jpg|Volume 6 cover Volume_12.jpg|Volume 12 cover Volume 21.jpg|Volume 21 cover Volume 22 Book Cover.jpg|Volume 22 cover without the dust jacket Chapter_67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter_69.png|Chapter 69 cover Chapter_70.jpg|Chapter 70 cover Chapter_76.jpg|Chapter 76 cover Chapter_90.jpg|Chapter 90 cover Chapter_98.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter 103.png|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 155.png|Chapter 155 cover Chapter 185.jpg|Chapter 185 cover Chapter 249.jpg|Chapter 249 cover Chapter 279.png|Chapter 279 cover |-| Anime= Ryō Kurokiba (anime).png|Ryō Kurokiba Ryō Kurokiba mugshot (anime).png|Ryō Kurokiba mugshot Ryo Kurokiba full appearance.png|Full Appearance Alice meets Ryo for the first time (anime).png|Ryō meets Alice Nakiri for the first time. (Episode 26) Young Ryō's authority over his chefs.png|Young Ryō's authority over his older chefs. (Episode 26) Alice asks her mom to let her adopt Ryō.png|Ryō portrayed as a stray dog as Alice asks her mom, Leonora Nakiri to let her adopt him. (Episode 33) Ryō's first victory against Alice.png|Ryō finally wins his first duel against Alice. (Episode 33) Alice meets Ryō (anime).png|Ryō and Alice in Northern Europe. (Episode 23) Alice and Ryō listening to the opening speech.png|Ryō listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) Alice_intimidates_Erina (anime).png|Ryō follows as Alice "greets" her cousin, Erina Nakiri. (Episode 13) Alice and Ryo enjoying dinner (anime).png|Ryō having dinner with Alice Nakiri. (Episode 14) Ryō searching for his name (anime).png|Ryō searches for his name for the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Episode 19) Ryō skillfully cutting spiny lobsters (anime).png|Ryō skillfully cutting spiny lobsters (Episode 20) Kurokiba Bandana.gif|Ryō undergoes a drastic personality change as he wears his bandana. (Episode 23) Ryō's Napoleon allusion.png|Ryō reveals the quality of his cognac, alluding to the French ruler of the same name. (Episode 23) Ryo provokes the judges.png|Ryō provokes the judges. (Episode 23) Ryō scores 93 points (anime).png|Ryō scores 93 points. (Episode 23) Megumi and Ryō at Tōtsuki HQ (anime).png|Ryō at Tōtsuki HQ.(Episode 26) Megumi vs. Ryō.png|Ryō faces off with Megumi Tadokoro in his Quarterfinals match. (Episode 26) Ryo's dish knocks out the judges (anime).png|Ryō's dish knocks out the judges. (Episode 26) Glaring Ryo.png|Ryo intimidating Megumi to let him try her ramen. (Episode 26) Ryo offers Megumi his ramen.png|Ryo offering Megumi a bowl of his ramen. (Episode 26) Soupe de Poisson.png|Ryo with Soupe de Poisson. (Episode 26) Ryō preparing for the Semifinals (anime).png|Ryō preparing for his match against Akira Hayama. (Episode 31) Ryo scares Sonoka.png|Ryo lashing out at Sonoka for not choosing a winner. (Episode 31) Ryō after the Semifinals (anime).png|Ryō after the Semifinals. (Episode 31) Soma Vs. Ryo at the fish market (anime).png|Ryō and Sōma Yukihira at the fish market. (Episode 32) The TAE Finals (anime).png|Sōma, Ryō and Akira start the Autumn Election Finals. (Episode 33) Akira vs. Ryo Round_2 (anime).png|Ryō depicted in a battle against Akira. (Episode 33) Autumn Election medalists (anime).png|Ryō during the Award Ceremony. (Episode 34) The finalists at Shiomi Seminar (anime).png|The finalists at Shiomi Seminar. (Episode 34) Stagiaire Ryo.png|Ryo during the Stagiaire. (Episode 37) Hisako explaining Alice & Ryo.png|Hisako telling Alice & Ryo what happened at Erina's home. (Episode 43) Ryo Wins.png|Ryo emerges victorious against Rentarō Kusunoki in their Shokugeki. (Episode 47) Ryo & Soma.png|Ryo telling Soma not to say to the Nakiri cousins they're close to each other. (Episode 48) Soma's First Exam Group.png|Ryo's team heading off to obtain high quality salmon. (Episode 51) Ryo Battle Ready.png|Ryo preparing for battle in the third exam. (Episode 54) Ryo Defeated.png|Ryo is defeated by an Elite 10 member. (Episode 55) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated (Anime).png|Ryo and the other rebels have been expelled from the Academy. (Episode 56) Spice Episode 14 - Alice and Ryō.png|Ryō in Spice (Episode 14) Rising Rainbow.png|Ryō in Rising Rainbow Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Ryō in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Ryō in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) Rough Diamonds scene.png|Ryō in Rough Diamonds Snow Drop Episode 33 - Ryo.png|Ryō in Snow Drop (Episode 33) Ryo vs Rentarou.png|Ryo in the Season 3 OP. Totsuki's Rebel Alliance.png|Ryo in Symbol |-| Others= Ryo_ALC3_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ III Twitter icon BD DVD Ryō Twitter icon.png|Blu-ray & DVD release Twitter icon White Day Ryō Twitter icon.png|White Day Special Twitter icon Chapter 126 poster.jpg|Ryō with the other main cast. Season 1 Promotion Poster Version 2.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Season 2 Promotion Poster.png|Season 2 promotion poster Shokugeki no Soma Ni no Sara second key visual.jpg|The second key visual of Season 2 Ryō Sōsenkyo wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Shokugeki no Soma White Day Promo.png|White Day Promo 2016 Rising Rainbow promo cover.png|Rising Rainbow promo cover Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara.png|Ryō depicted on the Nintendo DS cover of Yūjō to Kizuna no Hitosara Category:Gallery